Pleae Come Back
by LittleStarfire
Summary: When the Justice Leauge and Young Justice want Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy back will they return to there old team or stay with the titans.


"_I'M DONE WITH THIS I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M AM SO SICK OF ALL THIS CRAP AND ALL OF YOU!" Robin screamed. Superboy was angry and yelled "IF YOU ARE SICK OF US THEN LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Robin looked him dead in the eyes and replied "Don't worry I won't" and he stormed out. Little did the Justice League and Young Justice teams know that Robin would never return._

***End Flashback***

Robin was sitting in the main room on the couch when his girlfriend flew in and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Robin you look the upset. Is everything not glorious?" he smiled at her concern and said" No I was just thinking of something but I'm fine Star." She smiled and snuggled closer just as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven entered the room.

The team sat and talked except Raven she was reading a book. Then Robin's communicator went off and he saw Kid Flash appear on the screen. Robin excused himself and left the room. "Robin they found me and they are trying to get me, you, and Speedy back on the team. They are coming back to get us and they found me and Speedy it's only a matter of time before they find you." Robin nodded and shut his communicator and walked back in the main room.

"Hey Rob, what's wrong you seem down. But some waffles will cheer you up!"Cyborg said. Robin smiled and sat on the couch next to Starfire and took her hand in his. "I need to tell you guys something. Two years ago right before we met each other I was on another team of superheroes or should I say superhero sidekicks. We were called Young Justice and we worked with the Justice League. We had a fight and me, Speedy and Kid Flash left. Then I met you guys. Now the Justice League and Young Justice are trying to find us and it is a matter of time before they do. Well they already found Speedy and KF. I'm next so be prepared for some drama."Robin said. Everyone was quite until Starfire said "So the League of Justice and the Young League of Justice are coming to remove you from the team? You are doing the leaving" and she pulled her hand away from Robin's. "Starfire NO! I'm not leaving this team no matter what! I love this team, I love you guys and, I love you star." He replied and pulled her into a kiss.

Just as they began to kiss the door opened and Batman stood there with Speedy, Kf, and the Young Justice team. "Robin! We found y- who is that! Stop kissing her right now!" a girl in a bat costume said and she stormed over to Robin and Starfire and pulled them apart. "Batgirl her name is Starfire and she is my girlfriend. So if you don't mind I would like to continue with what we were doing!"he screamed and stepped around her to get to Star. "Batgirl got angry and clenched her fist and was about to punch Starfire in the face until Robin grabbed her wrist and said "You lay a finger on her and I will break every bone in your arm" he said and looked her dead in the eyes. She uncurled her fist and stepped back. Star put a hand on his shoulder and she looked at him she smiled slightly at him. Then Batman stepped forward and said "Hello Robin. You have grown a lot in two years." The young leader nodded "A lot can happen in two years." Superboy walked up to Robin "Enough small talk Robin we want you back on the team. Will you come back to with us?" he said. "No. Sorry okay it was nice seeing you bye bye now." Robin replied. Zatanna said "No? Robin you were a part of our team first. Is this because of her." She said and pointed at Starfire. "Yes, Star is one of the reasons that I want to stay and because of Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg. They are my family now because from what I remember you guys didn't care if I left. Not one of you tried to stop me from leaving or came after me!" He screamed. " M'gann mumbled under her breath" I don't know what he sees in that Troq." Starfire gasped and her eyes began to tear up as she flew out of the room. " DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A TROQ SHE IS MORE CARING AND LOVING THEN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER" Robin yelled. " Oh really with everything we have done for you we all have had a turn saving you butt at least twice."Batgirl stated matter-of-factly. In return to her comment Robin said "Starfire has saved my butt more times than I can count , she cooks for me, she helps me with case files, she always cheers me up and makes me smile, SHE EVN HADE FAITH IN ME AND TRIED TO STOP ME WHEN I HAD TO WORK AS AN APPRENTICE FOR MY ARCHNEMSIS! So don't ever call Star a torq because she isn't one." and with that he walked away to go see Star.


End file.
